Sueños de Terciopelo
by Arisu Akagi
Summary: La obsesión de Hanamichi Sakuragi por una banda de j-rock, lo llevará hasta el límite mismo de sus sueños...


**Sueños de terciopelo**

por **Arisu Akagi**

Disclaimer:Slam Dunk le pertenece a Takehiko Inoe y a todas las empresas involucradas en la producción del anime. L'arc en Ciel pertenece a su sello discográfico y Hyde se pertenece a sí mismo(creo)

Ahí estaba Hanamichi, en primera fila, tratando de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud de chicas que lo rodeaban. Era difícl pasar de incógnito cuando uno mide casi un metro noventa de altura, pero al menos había llegado hasta aquí sin problemas, dispuesto a pasarla bien en el concierto de su banda preferida, L'arc en ciel.

Era su placer prohibido, supuestamente él tendría que escuchar otro tipo de música, algo menos yaoi como diría el Gundan. Él siempre festejaba los chistes de sus amigos pero mantenía en secreto una desenfrenada pasión por el cantante. Hanamichi nunca se había considerado gay pero si recibía una invitación de Hyde, sería el primero en la fila del próximo desfile del orgullo gay en Kanagawa.

La doble vida lo estaba matando. Cada vez que llevaba un cd de L'arc, tenía a mano otro para cambiarlo para que nadie lo descubriera. Lo peor era que a veces era inevitable para él seguir las canciones que Hyde parecía estar dictando en su oído a través del discman. Era como hacer un duo con la criatura más sensual del mundo, simplemente irresistible.

Tenía en su armario un compartimiento secreto donde guardaba todos los recortes de revistas y en una carpeta especial las fotos de Hyde. El pelirrojo se preguntaba a veces si no estaba loco. En realidad no le importaba, estaba absolutamente enamorado y mientras su pasión permaneciera en secreto ante el resto del mundo podía convivir con el hecho que le gustaba un hombre.

Para ser totalmente honesto, Hyde no era el único hombre en su vida. La estrella de L'arc en Ciel era una maravillosa fantasía, una forma de sublimar sus deseos y no estar pensando todo el día en una persona mucho más cercana pero más imposible de conquistar: Kaede Rukawa.

Nunca espero enamorarse del kitsune pero fue inevitable. Un día lo odiaba con todo su ser y al día siguiente que Rukawa salió de gira con la selección juvenil de Japón lo extrañaba con tal intensidad que estuvo en cama dos semanas con fiebre sin que los médicos pudieran darle un diagnóstico. Hanamichi sí sabía lo que tenía pero no iba a decir que estaba deprimido porque extrañaba a su compañero de equipo. En ese tiempo que estuvo enfermo, descubrió a L'arc y a Hyde.

Sabía que nunca haría que Kaede lo amara, así que enfocó todos esos sentimientos en el cantante. Así, se convirtió en un fanático de la banda, oculto del resto del mundo y disfrutando de su secreto en lo más profundo de su corazón.

La única persona que sabía de su afición era su tío, él le había conseguido la mejor entrada de todo el lugar. Por eso estaba allí, en primera fila, justo frente al escenario.

Las chicas de alrededor lo miraban extrañadas pero Hanamichi sólo tenía que poner la cara que el Gori le había enseñado para espantar a aquellas tontas. Hana recorrió con la mirada para ver si encontraba a alguien conocido. Se moriría de vergüenza si lo encontraban allí, sobre todo porque conocía la cara que ponía cada vez que escuchaba cantar a Hyde. Si hasta se había visto una vez en el espejo. ¡Kamisama! Parecía un idiota, le faltaba el hilo de baba y listo.

No pudo seguir buscando en la multitud porque las luces se apagaron y todo el teatro comenzó a gritar ante el inminente comienzo del show.

La multitud de chicas empujó a Hanamichi hasta el borde del escenario. Hana no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí quieto mientras Hyde cantaba. Era un experiencia que jamás olvidaría, estaba tan emocionado que le saltaron las lágrimas. Estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano, pero tan lejos como la persona que amaba. Más lágrimas cayeron y casi no podía ver. La música estaba removiendo sentimientos muy profundos en él y le era imposible detenerlos. Se refregó los ojos con la mano y cuando la apartó un par de ojos lo miraban intensamente desde el escenario.

Hyde siguió cantando mirando a Hanamichi, quizás le llamó la atención porque era un de los pocos muchachos que estaban tan cerca del escenario o tal vez su pelo rojo vibrante. Hana se quedó extático contemplando a la criatura más bella que había visto cantando para él y por tres minutos completos fue el único para alguien.

Cuando terminó la canción, Hyde le arrojó un pañuelo que tenía en la mano. Las chicas de alrededor saltaron para agarrarlo, pero Hanamichi ejecutó el mejor salto de su carrera como basketbolista y atrapó la prenda en el aire. Todo el teatro festejó la atrapada, Hyde incluido.

El concierto terminó media hora después. Hanamichi salió más feliz que nunca cantando junto a las chicas que estaban a su lado: al final del espectáculo eran como hermanos.

Era una noche espléndida para caminar, así que Hanamichi dejó pasar el último autobus que dejaba cerca de su casa. Iba caminando tarareando las música del concierto, absolutamente ajeno al mundo a su alrededor. Por eso no vio la limusina negra que venía por la avenida y que estaba a punto de atropellarlo.

Lo último que vio Hanamichi antes de desmayarse fueron un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación. Los reconoció y entonces una sola palabra salió de sus labios antes de sumirse en la oscuridad:—Hyde...

Lo primero que escuchó cuando recobró el conocimiento fue un leve susurro, una voz cantando suavemente cerca de su oído. Trató de abrir los ojos pero algo se lo impedía. Se llevó la mano a la cara y descubrió que tenía una venda en los ojos. Intentó quitársela pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

Hanamichi se incorporó, gimiendo de dolor, sólo entonces recordó que había sido atropellado.

—Por favor, recuéstate.

¡Esa voz! La conocía, era la única que podía distinguir entre miles, sin dudar un instante. ¡Hanamichi estaba en la misma habitación con Hyde de L'arc en ciel! ¡Maldita sea! Seguramente se veía como un tonto, sobre todo con la estúpida sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bi..bien...

—El médico dijo que sólo tienes un par de golpes pero que estarás bien en poco tiempo.

—¿Por q... qué...eh... la venda?

—...

El pelirrojo entró en pánico. Quizás la venda era una de sus excentricidades de artista y él lo había ofendido al preguntar.

—¿Te molesta?

La respiración del cantante se oía agitada.¡Ay no! ¿Estaba enojado con él? Sakuragi Hanamichi se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, Hyde podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Al escuchar el suspiro de alivio del otro, Hana sonrió. La voz de su amor de fantasía siguió hablando en la oscuridad proporcionada por la venda.

—Lamento mucho lo del accidente, quisiera hacer algo para compensarte.

Hanamichi no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Era su oportunidad de conseguir algo bueno, un autógrafo,no, un cd, ¡no! ¡un pase gratis a todos sus conciertos!

—¿Puedo cuidarte esta noche?

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! Sorprendido por las palabras de Hyde, se cayó de espaldas en la cama, siseando del dolor. De inmediato sintió una manos ayudándolo a recostarse con cuidado, delicadamente.

—¿Puedo hacerlo, Hanamichi?

Las manos de Hyde siguieron acariciando su pecho delicadamente, desabrochándole la camisa. Esto era un sueño, sí, tenía que serlo. Nunca le había sucedido algo tan bueno en su vida, no podía ser cierto. Pero las caricias insistentes de Hyde estaban llegando al borde de sus pantalones.

Sus nervios estallaron cuando sintió como tocaban su miembro, con un leve roce. Hanamichi necesitaba salir ya mismo de esos pantalones antes de reventarlos. Los labios de Hyde estaban torturando sus pezones a placer haciendo que sus gemidos llenaran el cuarto.

Hanamichi levantó un poco sus caderas de la cama para ayudar a Hyde a quitarle los pantalones. Era un alivio tener su erección afuera, pero no duró mucho ya que una nueva prisión volvió a retenerla. ¡Ah, no! Eso no era just... ¡ohhh!

La boca de Hyde producía lo sonidos más excitantes mientras lamía con fervor su miembro. Hanamichi estiró los brazos, para acariciar a su compañero. Era una pena tener una venda en los ojos, le hubiera encantado verlo. Pero tocar ese pelo suave y deliciosamente perfumado era más que suficiente. No iba a durar mucho, estaba al borde de gozar en la garganta de su amante. Pero justo al borde de su orgasmo, Hyde lo dejó.

—¡NO! Por favor...—rogó Hanamichi.

Hyde no respondió, al menos no con su voz. Tomó una de las manos de Hanamichi y colocó en ellas una sustancia fría y viscosa. Hana sintió cómo Hyde se colocaba sobre él, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Hazlo, Hana.

Hanamichi entendió el pedido y sentándose en la cama, llevó su mano hasta la entrada de su amante para lubricarlo. Hyde lo abrazó, su miembro duro le daba en el pecho.

Era la primera vez para Hana y descubrir que podía dar placer era muy estimulante. Oír los jadeos de Hyde en su oído, sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias de sus dedos era simplemente maravilloso.

Sin decir una palabra, Hyde tomó su brazo para indicarle que ya estaba listo. Hanamichi sacó sus dedos, ¡oh,Kami! esto era un sueño, ya estaba seguro de ello y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que no despertar antes del final.

Hyde se ubicó sobre su miembro y hubo un momento de vacilación, como si dudara de lo que haría. Era extraño, pero Hana sintió que debía decirle algo, aunque quedara como un tonto.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Hanamichi sintió cómo los músculos de su compañero se tensaban entre sus brazos, para después de un momento relajarse. Hyde le dio un beso lleno de ternura en cuello y de una sola vez se sentó sobre el miembro de su amante, dejándolo sin respiración.

Estaba adentro del cuerpo de Hyde y casi no podía pensar en otra cosa que en embestir contra esa carne, pero Hanamichi logró esperar. Podía sentir en su cuello la respiración entrecortada del cantante tratando de acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Era una sensación abrumadora, por eso le extrañó a Hana que en semejante momento lo único que se le cruzó por la mente era que Hyde era mucho más alto de lo que parecía en el escenario y en las fotos.

Sin embargo, cuando Hyde comenzó a moverse, todos los pensamientos de Hana desparecieron de su cabeza, dejando en su lugar el instinto.

Tardaron un momento en establecer el ritmo, Hyde disfrutaba de hacerlo lento. Él marcaba el paso: para arriba, despacio, para abajo, profundo.

Sus cuerpos sudados se deslizaban con facilidad uno contra el otro, el miembro de Hyde atrapado entre los dos, las manos de Hana agarrando con fuerza las caderas firmes de su compañero para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Jadeaban y gemían muy fuerte, que los oyera todo el mundo, no importaba. Estaban cerca, estaban juntos y llegarían al extásis.

Hanamichi sintió los músculos de Hyde apretando su miembro al eyacular, su semen caliente cayendo por su abdomen. Él necesitaba un par de estocadas más para alcanzarlo, pero fueron las palabras de Hyde, susurradas entre jadeos en su oído las que lo hicieron acabar, llenando a su amante.

—Te amo, Hana...

Unos minutos después, Hanamichi regresó al mundo de los vivos. Abrió los ojos y esta vez ya no traía la venda. Parapadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Tenía que ver a Hyde antes de irse. Esto era debut y despedida, siempre lo supo pero quería ver a su ídolo, su amante de una sola noche, para comprobar que todo aquello fue real.

Hanamichi se levantó de la cama, estaba solo en la habitación. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, era una elegante habitación de hotel. ¿Dónde estaría Hyde? Bueno, al parecer su noche de ensueño ya había terminado. En fin, no podía quejarse. Iba a vestirse y volvería a su casa con el mejor recuerdo de su vida.

Entonces escuchó agua corriendo y entendió su error. ¡Hyde estaba en la ducha! ¡Qué tonto! Feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar un rato más con él, Hanamichi se dirigió hacia allá, después de todo él también necesitaba un baño. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el Tensai abrió la puerta despacio, para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Justo cuando había logrado entrar sin hacer ruido, una figura abrió la mampara de la ducha. Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, paralizados por el asombro. Hanamichi reaccionó primero.

—¡Teme,Rukawa!

Era divertido torturar a Rukawa, depués de todo se la debía por engañarlo. Hanamichi hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse impasible ante las explicaciones del kitsune, pero estaba tentado a reírse a carcajadas. Lo mejor era obligarlo a hablar, pobre Kaede.

Por supuesto que lo hicieron en el desayuno, frente a toda la comida que se le ocurrió a Hana. Todo estaba pagado por el mejor amigo del hermano de Rukawa, el mimísimo Hyde de L'arc en Ciel.

Rukawa le contó la historia desde el principio, sin atreverse a mirar a Hanamichi a los ojos. El kitsune lo había visto en el concierto, él también asistió para verlo con su hermano, intímo amigo de la banda.

Estaban a un costado del escenario cuando Kaede divisó la inconfundible melena pelirroja de Hanamichi. Hyde también lo reconoció, ya que el hermanito de su mejor amigo siempre tenía una foto del atractivo muchacho con él. También notó la mirada de adoración que le prodigaba Hana y por supuesto se lo comentó a Rukawa cuando terminó el concierto. Kaede se deprimió pero Hyde le dijo que eso no era real, que no se diera por vencido.

Viajaban en la limusina de la banda, de regreso al hotel, cuando atropellaron a alguien. Afortunadamente, Hanamichi salió casi ileso del accidente, a excepción de algún que otro golpe que no merecía la internación en el hospital.

Hyde decidió entonces llevarlo al hotel donde todos se alojaban y dejarlo reponerse allí. Además tenía un plan para hacer que su amigo conquistara al delicioso pelirrojo. Una vez en el hotel, grabó una frases en un cd con su voz diciendo frases sugerentes para Kaede, rentó una habitación en el hotel y dejó solos a los muchachos. Ah y les prestó su venda de terciopelo favorita.

—¿En serio me llamó "delicioso pelirrojo"?

Rukawa miró con tristeza a Hana y no aguantó mucho antes de desviar la cabeza para que Sakuragi no lo viera llorar. Después de todo, esa noche no había significado nada.

—No llores kitsune...—y arrodillándose delante de Rukawa, Hanamichi decidió que era hora de contestar el te amo de la noche anterior, no con palabras sino con un beso.—Tu siempre serás mi Hyde, Kaede.

—Yo no quiero ser Hyde, quiero ser Kaede, TU kitsune.

Hana lo abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso capaz de hacerle olvidar a Kaede quién era.

—Pero conservaremos la venda.

Y por supuesto, en los brazos de Hanamichi, Kaede aceptó.

Owari

22 de marzo de 2003


End file.
